39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword Thief
'Plot Overview' The Sword Thief is the third book in the 39 clues series, written by Peter Lerangis. It leads Dan and Amy Cahill to Tokyo, Japan and Seoul, South Korea. They find the hidden treasure of Toyotomi Hideyoshi also known as "Bald Rat." The two children create temporary alliances with Alistair Oh and Natalie and Ian Kabra. During the alliance, Ian Kabra is shown to like Amy. Soon, the group's findings lead them to a cave filled with the treasure of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. There, the Kabras announce that they alliance is ended and trap the others inside the cave. Amy is heartbroken, believing that Ian was only pretending to like her in order to trick her into trusting him. However, the book's author, Peter Lerangis, later stated in an August 31st, 2008 interview that Ian truly does like Amy. After the Kabras' betrayal, Dan, Amy, and Alistair find a way out of the cave. After having to blow up the cave to get out, Amy and Dan believe that Alistair was unable to escape and feel guilty, thinking he that he died. However, they discover proof that Alistair had survived, and ditched them once again. The Cahills then follow a lead from letter Dan unscrambled in the cave, revealing the words Al Sakhet, an Egyptian goddess which leads their next trip into Egypt. 'Quote' With a secret of this much power, jealousies are inevitable and no alliances will survive. -Irina Spasky thinks this during the book.- 'Back Summary' "'''A DEADLY ALLIANCE' ''There's only one rule in the race to find 39 Clues hidden around the world: TRUST NO ONE. But when the hunt leads fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill and her younger brother, Dan, to Japan, their only chance to find the third Clue seems to lie with their unreliable uncle, Alistair Oh. Will they be foolish enough to make an alliance? With a Clue on the line, Amy and Dan might not have a choice. But in the Cahill family, trusting your relatives can get you killed...." '' '''Chapters' 'Chapter 1' Amy and Dan are at the airport in Venice when they are pulled aside by security and the Kabras steal their seats on the plane to Japan. 'Chapter 2' While Nellie is being kidnapped by the Kabras, Amy and Dan are left at the mercy of their double-crossing uncle, Alistair Oh, after a bomb threat at the Venice airport. 'Chapter 3' Alistair, Amy and Dan make an alliance and head to another airport to take them to Japan. 'Chapter 4' 'Chapter 5' 'Chapter 6' 'Chapter 7' 'Chapter 8' 'Chapter 9' 'Chapter 10' As the Clue hunters fly to Korea, Alistair gets mad about seeing Bae Oh and reads a letter he found about Bae ordering Alistair's father killed. 'Chapter 11' The Cahills, the Kabras, and Alistair arrive at Alistair's house, where they solve a puzzle and gain access to Alistair's inner sanctum after Ian gets his pants ripped by Alistair's dog. 'Chapter 12' 'Chapter 13' 'Chapter 14' The Cahills, the Kabras, and Alistair find the Bald Rat's cave and discover the clue: Gold. 'Chapter 15' 'Chapter 16' 'Chapter 17' Dan finds out that there uncle is alive by finding his gloves in his room. 'Epilogue' It is shown that Alisatir was probably alive because of the item found by Dan in his room. 'Characters' *Alistair Oh *Nellie Gomez *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *Saladin *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra *The Holt Family *Irina Spasky *Man in Black *Bae Oh 'Mini-Description' A Deadly Alliance 'Clue' * Gold 'Secret Message' The competition is about Hope. 'Letter' Memorandum To: The Cahill Family Regarding: The Last Will and Testament of Grace Cahill This letter is to inform you that you have been named in the will of the late Grace Cahill. Your inheritance from Grace Cahill is not gold, jewels, or money. Instead, it is a staggering opportunity - the chance to join the hunt for the 39 Clues. You have never been told, but you are a member of the Cahill family - the most powerful family the world has ever known. 39 Clues lead to the source of the Cahill family's power, and the person to find them will recieve a reward beyond measure. The Clue hunt is on, and there is over $100,000 in prizes up for grabs. Good luck. You're going to need it. 'Cards' The Sword Thief comes with six cards: * Card 33: Samurai Saladin * Card 34: Alistair Oh * Card 35: Hope Diamond * Card 36: Grace's Passport * Card 37: Jean-Baptiste Tavernier * Card 38: Yakuza Tattoo Category:Books Category:The Sword Thief Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Books in Series One Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Category:Cards